


What He Doesn't Know...Will Hurt Me

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Angry at God (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: God and Raphael knew each other well in Heaven. Very Well. So Well...that they had a fledgling of their own. However, Raphael asked too many questions, so God cursed him, but also gave him an assignment. He was to watch over their son from the shadows, with the cruel exception that their son must NEVER know who he really is to him until the time is right. Thousands of years later, the former Archangel wonders if the time will ever arrive, or if perhaps...it might be nearly too late.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	What He Doesn't Know...Will Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not the EXACT conversation...but pretty much what happened! 
> 
> Msshadows: Hey...I have a Plot Bunny!
> 
> Me: Okay, what is it?
> 
> Msshadows: What if...Aziraphale...was actually...Raphael's son since there have been fanfics that say Aziraphale means 'Of Raphael', and what if...Crowley was Raphael before falling...making Crowley...Aziraphale's father this whole time?!
> 
> Me: That sounds...awkward, impossible, and completely out of my comfort zone...I LIKE IT! I WILL DO IT!

_**"Raphael..."**_ I heard in my mind. "...Come to me. I have something to show you."

She commanded gently, so I followed to where my heart knew She would be. I walked to the throne room, and shut the door. I then walked to Her room, and shut and locked that door. I felt love pouring into every corner of the room, but it was unlike anything I had ever felt from any of the other angels in Heaven. "You called for me?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal, My Love." She smiled at me, and I noticed she was holding a bundle of cloth. Then, I noticed the bundle move.

"What...is that?" I inquired as I moved closer. When I got a closer look, I saw a small white being with pure white hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. "Is...Is that a fledgling? Why is it so small? Where are its wings? Is it broken?" Before I knew it, I caressed its cheek with one finger. "Are you okay, little one? Are you hurt?" I heard Her giggling, so I turned and glared at Her. "This is no laughing matter, Lord. You have a broken fledgling. Why would you do this?"

"Ah, you've asked so many questions you shouldn't." She sighed in disappointment. "Your questions...will lead to darkness if you don't stop, Raphael."

"I cannot help it when I see something so incredibly helpless. You've never made one this young and feeble."

"It's a fledgling, yes. I will make humans give birth to their own...fledglings, but they will not have powers, or grace, or the ability to fly. They will have organs, a heart, emotions, and the female will give birth through her body. The fledgling will grow inside her body, before her body expels it, once it's ready for the outside world that I will create." She touched a hand to my head, and I saw everything she had talked about. It was beautiful as well as complicated. When the brief visions ended, I gasped and looked down at the being in her arms in wonder. "So...the human fledglings will be called infants? Is he not an infant, then?"

"He is...of a sort. I gave birth to him, much like you saw the female human giving birth. This one...is a product of us mating, Raphael. He is our fledgling. Our infant. I have given him a name. Aziraphale."

"A little on the nose, don't you think, Lord?" I chuckled lightly while my grace roared with joy. "Will I teach him, or...?"

"He is the youngest fledgling, and he won't age at all like the human infants. I wanted you to see him like this. I want you to remember how fragile he is, how precious he is, and I expect you to keep that knowledge and treat him as if he were your best friend, and acknowledge him as such until the time is right to reveal who you really are to him. Unfortunately, right now, I cannot allow anyone to know, because even our fledgling needs to be ignorant to the knowledge of what he is, and who his parents are. I will say that I've created one final fledgling, and then I will age him with as much knowledge that ALL the other angels have, even the Seraphim. Be by his side, no matter what. Do you understand?"

As quick as my grace filled with joy, it drained with sorrow. "A-Are you sure? I mean...I'm sure I could teach him to keep it secret."

"It's not about him keeping a secret. Please, you're going to have to have faith in me."

"You told me this is...this being is my fledgling...and...and you're going to take him away? Why?"

"Raphael, you shouldn't question me." She warned, but I was so heartbroken, I didn't care.

"NO! You tell me why! I am your mate, and he is ours, but he won't know it until the time is right?! When will the time be right?! What am I to do? Who am I to be to him until then? How am I meant to protect him?! What if-?!" She cut me off as she touched the side of my head. I soon felt a searing pain, and my grace felt like it was being contaminated somehow.

"You have questioned me and my plans, and though you are my mate, I will treat you no differently in this matter. You will become a demon. You will find a way to protect your son from Hell when it is created. I give you the mark of the serpent, and you will have the characteristics of one, as well as a changed image when you fall. You will hide your wings from Hell, and act as if they are ripped from you. Questions are dangerous things, and you will be the first to feel it, though no one will realize it until you fall and no one will know who you are. All will think you had died in battle."

"B-Battle?! Wha-?! AHHHHH!" I cried out in pain as I felt my entire being change. My skin was no longer pure white, but slightly tanned, I felt something be burned into the side of my head, I felt my hair become longer and messier as well as change color, I felt my grace cry out in agony as the holiness in me became duller by the second until there was naught but a spec of holy grace. I looked down and watched as my nails grew sharper, and I felt my pointed teeth become monstrous. I then watched in horror as my skin swiftly grew an increasing blemish of some kind until it took over my entire form. "What...What have you done to me?!"

"I have made you into a demon. The blemish all over your body is called scales. It is the characteristics of a serpent, or...a snake. Your eyes will change when you fall, and you will instantly know how to control your appearance as well as your new powers and abilities, but you cannot continue to ask your questions and stay safe, OR keep Aziraphale safe for that matter. This is the way things must be now."

"You claim to love me, yet you do THIS to me?! How?! How could this be ANY sign of your love?!"

"I will also grant you peace, My Love..." She spoke sadly, and it ALMOST made my grace ache. "...once you have fallen, and once there are humans, you may mate with any of which you choose, BUT you must marry them and love them until their dying day. The pure love and devotion you feel towards them, will fill your grace and your heart once I give you one of those as well, but when they die, you will feel pure pain and sorrow and grief like I feel now, knowing what I know, and knowing what must be done, and knowing that my son will not know me as I wish until the time is right. You will suffer, but it will also be a suffer worth having."

"B-But... _you_ and _I_ are mated."

"Yes, and I release you from our bond until the time is right, or until you make your OWN FREE WILLED CHOICE to stay with me, rather than holy and unwavering devotion to me." With a wave of her hand, I felt our bond break as if it were never there.

"You've abandoned me." I whimpered as I fell to my knees.

"Not so, and someday, I hope you understand that."

"All I ever did was...was ask questions." I cried as a strange liquid fell from my eyes. My chest hurt so much, I felt like it was going to shatter my entire being. "God, it hurts so much! My chest!"

"I gave you your heart earlier than I wanted, but I decided it was necessary for right now. Aziraphale was born with a heart. All angels will have corporations that they take to Earth, but none will be the same as you and Aziraphale. Now, I have an announcement to make, and a fledgling to age drastically. I am sorry to ask this of you, but leave. I will reverse your appearance only, but I will bring this back full force when you fall."

I left, and I ached. If a heart felt like this, why would she give it to an entire species?! It felt cruel, unending, and oh so painful.

* * *

 _ **The**_ battle happened like she said it would, and I immediately recognized Aziraphale. She made him soft and it made my heart...amused? A heart was a lot like grace, but there was a heavy weight to it, and it was FAR more fragile. The smallest things effected it. Where as grace is strong and usually feels one emotion at a time, a heart felt many at once, and it was all rather confusing.

* * *

 _ **I** _fell, and I was assigned to make the humans go against God somehow, and I knew of a very specific tree that they should never touch. I tempted Eve perfectly and in turn she shared the temptation with her mate. As soon as I realized God was going to kick them out without warning and without any knowledge on what to do, how to take care of themselves or even something as simple as how to built shelter or a fire, I felt the emotion guilt along with regret. Soon, I noticed Aziraphale on the wall, and thought, 'Well, I'm a demon, and he's meant to smite demons, maybe my misery can end.' That's not what happened, though. No. Instead, he had a chat with a demon about the right or wrong thing and shielded said demon with his own perfect wing...from harmless rain. I felt proud and strangely content.

* * *

 ** _SO_** MANY YEARS went by, and in that time I found no one to love like She said I could. As I was traveling I could feel Aziraphale's presence, so I felt it, and I noticed the strangest thing. Animals were boarding an Arc and there were human that were laughing and jeering at a man who was helping them get on. I asked Aziraphale about it, and I felt livid, disgusted, horrified, and sorrowful once he gave me the answer I didn't know that I truly didn't want. Hearts were truly troublesome things. I decided to do something about it when the flood seemed to be an increasing problem. I managed to rescue three infants, four children, and one toddler. I heard footsteps nearing where we were at in the Arc, so I immediately felt defensive, protective, and violent towards anyone daring to harm the children I saved. I transformed into a large snake, but the children didn't seem scared.

Once the being that was approaching entered the room, I realized it was Aziraphale, and I felt heartbroken and confused until he smiled. He grabbed food and then began to walk away. I was tired of being confused and if God wasn't going to answer my questions, perhaps he would. I quickly transformed back to normal and grabbed his robe. "Wait! Why didn't you smite me on the wall or just now?"

He turned around and pursed his lips as if my question was a puzzling one to answer. "If I'm to be honest with you...I'm not quite sure. When we met on the wall...I was scared of you. Scared of what you might attempt; whether it be kill me, tempt me, or discorporate me. However, you had ample time to harm me, and yet...we had a civilized chat of sorts, and...you were kind to me. By simply listening to me and my fretting...you were kind to me. I came down here, and my first instinct was to report it, or harm you, or smite you, but that is because I am an angel and you are a demon. It lasted a mere two seconds before I felt...joy, pride, amusement, and something...almost knowing, but I couldn't quite place it. You're a kind being. I'm not sure why you became a demon, but you are kind."

"A-Are you... _going_ to do something?"

"Why would I do anything in an _empty feed room_?" He smirked at me and walked away, and all I could do was laugh. He was something else!

* * *

 _ **I**_ saw him a few times between the years and didn't really speak to him. However, after I got to know Jesus, God's human son that she had no problem with him knowing her, I realized he was a bright and caring young man, who never told a lie. He knew who I was, and who my son truly was, but he said no more on the subject before he taught me carpentry. Now, for some reason, he was being put to death on a cross. It broke my heart, and made me furious beyond belief, but not nearly as much, oddly, as when I noticed Aziraphale watching on. I asked him if he was there to smirk, and he seemed offended. We argued short and quick, and I figured out, if he had the choice without repercussions or fear of repercussions then he would've said something. So, together we watched, mourned, and stayed with Jesus until they took his body down. We then took ourselves to an inn and drank ourselves into a migraine inducing stupor before separating the next morning. I have still not found anyone to love like SHE said I could.

* * *

 _ **Some**_ time in Rome, where I had been living for almost two years, I saw a woman in the middle of the night running for her life away from the inn I was about to go get drinks at. She had her eyes covered with a pair of sunglasses like me, her hair was cut completely uneven and was apparently long at one point. She wore clothing that said she was to be sold to the highest bidder or already was, and that was to say, she was wearing something that barely covered her breasts and her underwear was not much better with only a see through veil of a skirt draping over it. Around the rims of her outfit, she had golden rings that chimed against each other as she ran. I grabbed her hand and held her tight.

The man that was chasing her growled at me. "What do you think you're doing with what's mine?"

"I have nothing of yours. She is not property. I also fail to see any ring or symbol of betrothal on her." The nerve of this human.

"P-Please, My Lord!" The girl trembled as she whispered at me.

I had a richly made robe and a silver circlet on my head, so I couldn't blame her for thinking I was of some high status. I looked closer at her body and found lash marks made by a long whip, cuts made by a small knife, and burn marks that would be used for stoking the coals and fire in a forge used by blacksmiths. "Is this the man the cause of your wounds?"

"Not just him I-"

"You keep your little mouth shut you-"

I glared at him and held up one hand, miracling him to stop. "I am not in a great mood and have NOT been in a great mood for a VERY long time. Longer than you've been alive, and longer than you WILL be alive."

"Wh-What the- What are you?!" The man shrieked in fear, but no one would hear him, because I miracled a barrier around us that no human would see or wish to see, nor hear what was happening.

Instead of showing my demonic eyes, I showed something a little more angelic, and I flashed my wings just long enough for him and the woman to see. "Not someone or something you can threaten or push around, I assure you. So, you are going to tell me if you have any other women or young girls with you that have or will be receiving the same treatment as this young woman, or you will know wrath like you've never known or thought was possible."

"Sh-She's the only one! I swear it!" I sensed he was telling the truth.

"Are you married?" I asked the man. "Are you married to this woman or anyone else, or are you bedding anyone else, be they man or woman?"

"N-NO! I bought her from her Brother! They said she was a monster! H-Hey...you're powerful, I'm powerful, I'm well kn-known...I'm sure we c-could work something out, right?"

"No, we really can't, because you see..." I slammed my hand down and forced his body to the ground, on his hands and knees. "...I despise people like you. Thinking they can trick people into a fortunate life, only to be cruel and take their dignity away. You have abused this woman, who is admittedly beautiful, and you have tarnished and sullied her with your mere presence alone. If I EVER see you in this COUNTRY again, I will make sure you never take another step for the rest of your miserable life and you will live and starve as a statue that people will gawk at, that children will climb, and that the birds will take perfect aim at. Do I make myself perfectly clear, you degenerate, waste-of-space, vulgarian?!" I snarled as I carefully held the woman close to me with my arm wrapped around her form.

"Y-Yes! I will leave the country right away! I swear it!"

"You have a week! I will scour the entire region if I have to. You will be gone, or I will personally make sure of it." The man fled, and I eased my hold on the woman and looked at her carefully. "Would you like to come with me? You can do as you please, come and go as you please, and you'll want for nothing. I will never harm you, and I will never touch you at all after this if that is what you wi-" I was cut off by her lips on mine when she through herself at me. It was pure, it was light, it was passionate, it was grace, it was gratefulness, and it felt...Heavenly, but in a strange Earthy way. I wrapped my arms around her, and I faintly heard a gasp nearby, but couldn't bring myself to care. I returned the kiss and my grace felt lighter than it had in a long time.

When she pulled away, I kept my hold on her, and I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Y-Yes, My Lord."

"Oh, no need for that. Crowley will do just nicely. Come." I took her hand softly and lead her to my home, which looked like a Lord's home in Rome, so again, couldn't blame her for assuming my status.

"It's...beautiful." She whispered in awe. It had water surrounding it, and a path that crossed over the water. Over the water, was rich, transparent, and smooth fabric, giving slight shade over the lily pads and flowers that budded in and out of the water. The outside was open and showed pillars of marble before it lead to the door. When we walked in, she gasped once more at how open and colorful it was. Splashes of blue, white, green, among the black that mostly covered the entire inside.

"So you can see, and are not blind? Why do you cover your eyes at night?" I asked hypocritically.

"I could ask you the same." She chuckled dryly. She then faced me and took her glasses off before opening her eyes. They were like mine, but blue instead of yellow. "I'm a monster. My mother...she didn't know that she slept with an angel, but when the angel found out she was carrying after they...conceived me...the angel cursed me to be born with the eyes of the first tempter, but they would match her eyes in color, so that if she ever lived past childbirth, which was supposed to be unlikely...then she would always remember her sin of tempting an angel to bed. She told me...when I was six years old what happened...and she told me two angels...one named Gabriel and one named Sandalphon forced her to watch as the angel was burned in Hellfire for sleeping with a human. They asked her if she had a child, she lied. I was spending time at my grandmothers, so they couldn't sense me, then. I never saw them again. Now...I'm a monster."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said as she looked up at me with her sapphire serpentine eyes.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"NO! You are good, kind, and brave! You have a good and noble heart! You are far from a monster! You're also rather handsome as well."

"Well..." I smiled as I took my glasses off and opened my eyes to her. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, and my smile remained, but it became sad. "...you are cursed with my eyes. I am the first tempter. I was the demon that tempted Eve to eat the Apple, and in turn, she gave it to Adam, and God told them to leave Eden. I'm a demon. A supposed monster."

She breathlessly brought her hands up to either side of my face, and gently brushed her thumbs just under my eyes. It was a balm to my damned form and grace, as well as my aching heart. "You can't possibly be a monster. I can't see that. I have felt monstrous hands, a monster's cruel breath on my body, and I have marks all over my body from a monster's so called...discipline. You are no monster."

"Oh? Then what am I?" I pleaded as I carefully grabbed her wrists and lowered her hands. "If not a monster, a being to be frightened of and avoided, the same being that is factually a DEMON, then what am I?"

"The answer is simple, I think, and I believe it's helped me with my own naming of self. Neither of us are monsters. We are something far simpler and far more interesting than normal people."

"What would that be?" I asked with growing amusement.

"Different. We're just...different."

I couldn't help it, I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips with a smile in my heart as well as my face. She was peculiar, but damn, she was something else. I pulled away with a sigh as I felt my grace become lighter and brighter and almost return to normal, but not quite, because I'm still a demon, but it was like what God said would happen. This was what love was. This was what CHOOSING a love felt like, rather than blind devotion. "I am afraid you've done something quite drastic and life altering, My Lady."

"Wh-What have I done?" She asked nervously.

"You've caused a demon to fall in love hard and fast. Now, normally, demons wouldn't have the capacity for love, but...because of certain circumstances, I'm different. I was told that if I ever fall in love, I would have to marry the one I fell in love with, and remain so until their dying day. You're a Nephilim. You're immortal by age, and likely will remain this age. I would never force you to do such a thing, however. We could just spend time together and live together for as long as you wish."

"I...I like the idea of being married to you...of being bound to you."

"S-Ssssseriousssly?" I asked, wincing as my hiss slipped.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes. I accept to be your bride."

A light came from above and nearly blinded us before swiftly leaving. "IT IS DONE!" I heard God say as the light vanished.

We looked at our hands and there were no rings. However, I looked at her arm, and noticed a golden arm band in the shape of a serpent, wrapping around her upper arm. My eyes widened and I frantically moved my own sleeves to see if I had the same mark, and sure enough, it was there. However, mine was a sapphire serpent armband. "I...I guess we're married now."

"Who was that?" She asked as she admired her armband.

"Long LONG story short...that was God."

Her head whipped to look at me with a surprised expression. "God's a woman?"

"When she wants to be." I shrugged. "Now..." I waved a hand over her injuries and wounds, and over what the clothes covered, just in case, and I healed her to the best of my ability, which...was apparently better than it had been since I fell. It must've been the falling in love thing. "...you're healed, how about you go take a hot bath by yourself." I snapped and gave her all the knowledge she would need to navigate our home.

She agreed and left with a slight peck on my cheek. "Thank you."

Once she was gone, I heard a knock at my door, so I put my glasses on and answered it. "Aziraphale, what a wonderful..." He walked straight past me and inside my home. "...surprise? What's wrong?"

"Where is she? I watched you tempt a human into following you home! I felt...I felt love! How could trick a human into falling in love?! I thought you were better than that! It was so strong and strange and...unnatural. It wasn't like normal human love, it was as if she was-"

"-Crowley, I was wondering if you-Oh...I wasn't aware...we...were having company." She held her long, soft, black towel a little tighter around herself, even though it covered her plenty well enough from Aziraphale's gaze.

She didn't have her glasses on, so unfortunately, Aziraphale noticed rather quickly how her eyes were similar to mine. "Cr-Cr-Crowley?!" Aziraphale stuttered out.

"It's not what you think, Angel."

"ANGEL?!" She growled from behind us before a familiar sight began to hurdle towards Aziraphale. I caught it in my hand and sighed as I held it.

"That's a Seraphim power." I stated before I twirled the stardust dagger in my hand. I then made it vanish before looking at her. "Relax. He's an acquaintance of mine, and he was actually here to defend your honor, and...I just realized...you never gave me your name."

"My name is Gloria." She stated flatly as her glared rested on Aziraphale, who was more than a little confused at the moment.

"Hmm...appropriate." I nodded.

"She...She isn't human. Her eyes...they're like yours, but blue."

I took of my glasses with an agitated sigh. "Yes. Her biological father slept with a human woman, and when he found out she was carrying his fledgling, he cursed the fledgling before she was born, and this is her. Gabriel and Sandalphon burned her biological father, and you and I both know that even if the mother's survive...they only survive for ten years at most."

"I...I felt...but...oh...your father must've been a Seraphim and you naturally inherited his powers, but how could you touch a holy weapon, Crowley?"

"It's not considered holy in any way if a Seraphim created, or wielded it. It is middle ground, just like human weapons. Even you would've been able to touch it."

"Yes, but...even I can make weapons out of nothing. How was that a Seraphim power?"

"Because only the Seraphim could handle stardust in such a way. I should know, I was one before falling."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

"AAAANYWAAAAY!" I drawled out, desperately trying to change the subject. "She's my wife. I saved her from a man that was abusing her, and now we're married. There were...some conditions and circumstances with my fall, and if I...should ever fall in love with a human, I have to marry them and be with them for the remainder of their life. She's a Nephilim, so that's going to be for a long time."

"I-I see. You...a demon...fell in love?"

"Yes. I did."

"And you...agreed to marry him?"

"I did." She nodded as she held her bath towel, but her sharp glare never left, nor blinked.

"Dear girl, do knock it off with the malicious intent. It's getting tiring."

"Well, excuse me for being TIRING to an ANGEL! Angels took EVERYTHING from me! I wasn't even born yet and I was cursed! I had no father, my mother died when I was eight, and my brother sold me, because he thought me to be a monster! I have a mind to kill you, since I know what will kill you, but-AHHH!"

I gawked at Aziraphale as I looked back and forth between Gloria and him. With a wave of his hand, he bound her in holy chains, lifted her up, and then held his own blade against her throat. _'What the fuck, Aziraphale?!'_

"Your father may have been a Seraphim, but you have no training in your powers, you actually have wings, yet you don't know how to call them forth, and you rely far too much on anger. I have had millennia of practice, training, and failures that I grew into. Your Seraphim power doesn't scare me, and the most you could probably summon for fire might be a flame that one might see on a candle. Don't try to test yourself against me, Dear Girl. You will fail." He vanished his weapon, backed away, and lowered her to the ground before making the chains disappear. "Now, are you in a much more agreeable mood and ready to talk like an adult, rather than an angry petulant child that is throwing a tantrum?"

She nodded her head in shame and stayed on the floor. I moved to help her up, and she held onto me as she stood. "I...I apologize."

"I forgive you, but you really must control your emotions. Emotions are nothing to be ashamed of, but you are a Nephilim married to a demon. You would be wanted by both Heaven and Hell. Heaven...to murder. Hell...to recruit. I would hate to see you with either situations. I have a commendation at the moment, which means Heaven isn't watching me, and won't be for a few months. I can teach you what I can about control, your...husband..." He smiled at me, which was calming and reassuring in a way. It was strange that it felt that way from my son, who didn't know he was my son, and essentially this woman he was training would be like his step-mother, but meh...I've been through stranger situations. "...can teach you what he can. You must keep a low profile on your powers. They won't be detected by Heaven or Hell in small quantities or small miracles, but big ones, like summoning a dagger or attempting to create Hellfire? Your only saving grace in that moment was that I noticed it right away and while I didn't stop the blade, I shielded your powers from getting noticed."

"I...I would appreciate you teaching me. I would also appreciate my husband teaching me, and I apologize for my behavior."

"I said I forgive you. Crowley and I know each other rather well, and one might even say we're friends, but we've had to hide our...acquaintanceship...from both Heaven and Hell for quite some time. We've had practice. You have not. I would be glad to teach you, but I see that I've overstayed my welcome, and as a...wedding present of sorts...I will tell you how to summon and put away your wings. To summon them...think of something that you believe would please you greatly. A happy- Well!" Aziraphale laughed as her wings came forth, and they were that of a sparrow. They were beautiful and so diverse from anything I had ever seen. "N-Now...to put them away to where no one can see them, think of something that calms you down and they will vanish. Controlling the two, especially when..." He eyes me and I groaned in embarrassment as I covered my eyes with my hand. "...desires may strike, takes practice, so I recommend learning here before you leave. Once you've mastered it, then you should be able to leave the house without any issue. Farewell, and congratulations. As strange as it is...you came together, and I can't argue with that." He left with a small nervous smile, and we were standing there completely stunned and slightly embarrassed.

I watched as she put her wings away slowly, and I shook my head in slight fondness. "What did you want to ask me before you were interrupted?" I questioned calmly, trying to stifle the embarrassment I felt.

"I...wanted to ask if you...wanted to bathe together, but we don't have to if-"

"-that sounds lovely. Let's go."

* * *

 _ **She**_ has stayed by my side, but she has also gone off on her own adventures, and I encouraged her to. When Aziraphale and I met up back in Rome, he asked me if I was still a demon, and I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question and my situation. We had oysters, which I had to begrudgingly admit tasted good, but they still looked like snot in a shell.

* * *

 _ **We**_ met as opposite knights, and that was true irony if I had ever seen or heard it. We were meeting up, clashing between each others works, and cancelling each other out. I suggested an arrangement of sorts after we were both done with what we were doing, and he hesitated, but soon agreed as long as we promised not to kill or discorporate each other.

* * *

 ** _Shakespeare_**...was a strange man. I didn't like him much, but he made funny plays. I especially didn't like how he would take everything someone said and then put it into his plays, and make it seem like he came up with it. I made Hamlet a success, and from what Hell told me about my 'work' in Edinburgh, Aziraphale did his work, and mine work, but he also went above and beyond and had a few clans feuding with each other about more than just cattle.

* * *

 _ **When**_ I was due for some relaxation and vacation with Gloria in Paris, I sensed Aziraphale was in trouble, so I focused my energy on finding him. "Oh, come on!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Gloria had become accustomed to the changing times rather well, and learned more languages than I did. She would often times open up shop as a seamstress, a baker, a farmer, a noblewoman, a dancer, an herbalist, and occasionally and actress. However, in all of her travelings, she still made time for me. I had commendation, which meant Hell wasn't watching me, so we were going to come to Paris. We knew there was a revolution going on, but despite that, Paris was beautiful, and it had a lot more to offer than clever murderous humans.

"Aziraphale...he's...in trouble. I have to go save him. Meet me at the inn, will you?"

"Of course." She nodded. She also had know idea, after all these years, who Aziraphale really was to me. I didn't want to tell her...in case she used her good and loving heart to tell Aziraphale, and I knew she likely would. "I'll get a room for us. You two go have lunch, I'm going to catch up on my reading." She kissed my cheek and I left her with an apologetic smile.

His reasons for getting locked up...were moronic and SO MUCH like Aziraphale, I inwardly hissed at myself at not guessing it. We had crepes, and I brought him back so that he could catch up with Gloria. Even though she didn't know who he was to me, and even though he trained her in her powers, it was kind of like watching a mother and son reaction. She cared for him so much, and he would always fuss at her saying she didn't need to, and that he was far older than her. He would typically say that he doesn't need mothering, but she gracefully ignored all of those comments and continued on. It warmed my heart, and calmed my stressed grace.

* * *

 _ **Gloria**_ and I were out on one of my commendation months, but we ran into Hastur, and luckily she learned a remarkable skill on how to turn off the angelic half of her presence, but she didn't turn it off soon enough before she grabbed my arm and whispered, "Demon, Love."

"Hello, Crawley." Hastur sneered at me. "Who've we here? A pretty young thing on your arm?"

"My, what a compliment from a demon."

"You know what I am?"

"Oh, yes. I know perfectly well what you are, as well as I know what my companion here is. Do you know what I am?"

"A human with a big mouth." He sneered as he crossed his arms. "However, I suspect that my answer isn't the correct one in your human eyes. Go ahead, indulge me how a human such as yourself is unafraid of a duke of Hell and what you could possibly be that would interest me?"

I looked at her with a worried expression, but she sent me a slow nod that told me she felt she had no choice and that she thought it would turn out okay. She then turned her gaze back to Hastur and grinned wickedly. "Why, I am a living, breathing, and sinister being. God despises my very existence, and I work with my companion to cause mischief, mayhem, and to spread evil wherever we go. We've even thwarted the angel Aziraphale on many occasions. At the end of the day, we commit carnal sins loudly and curse Her name. We once aimed to get as close to a church as possible, and fucked outside near the church, making sure She would see us. So, yes, I know what you are, and Crowley has told me quite a bit about how much of a grand duke you are. Excellent jobs you've done, Duke Hastur. My name is Gloria. It's a sinful pleasure to meet you."

As a demon, I can feel when sin is being felt just as Aziraphale can sense love in a person. Lust was rolling off of Hastur, and it was towards my wife. "Duke Hastur, as you can see, she is not solely human."

"I'm not quite sure...she hasn't exactly said WHAT she is." He looked her up and down, and while her strategy was excellent, the lust in him was growing dangerously.

"Firstly, she's mine." I growled, and then I felt lust come off of my wife, which I would be more than happy to address later. "She is mine, and we have made humans believe us to be married, and that is the way it will stay, or I'll tell Beelzebub about that human you..." I faked a disgusted shiver and gagging sound, but to him it was believable, because he flinched immediately. "...AGK! I can't even say it! That...That human you fell in LOVE with."

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would! You know I would! I've reported other demons for less! You will not touch her, lust after her, or try to court her. You had your love, and I didn't say anything about it when I knew, and I left you alone when I saw you...EW...sobbing over her grave. I've got more blackmail on you than the death toll number from the fourteenth century! So, yes, I would. She's mine. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes." He sneered. "Crystal."

"GOOD! Secondly, she's a Nephilim. We've been working together since shortly after Christ was crucified."

Both of his eyebrows rose before they furrowed together in contemplation and confusion. At that moment, I knew what I had said, and shouldn't have said in front of him. "How is it..." He began. "...that you're able to say that boy's name? Any demon that's tried...their tongue would burn and never return. How can you say his name?"

"He can say his name, because he's slept with me many MANY times and we exchanged essences in a way. My angelic half became a slow part of him, making him Hell's ultimate weapon against the opposition." My wife spoke with pride and confidence. Yes, I was certainly going to help her with her lust later. "He's resistant to such minor things. The only thing that can truly harm him is consecrated ground and holy water. Names have no hold on him anymore. Was there a specific you interrupted our evening of planning? Surely..." She sauntered closer to him and circled him, growing his lust, but I could feel he purposely kept it in check. "...a Duke such as yourself has better things to do than to come topside with the humans."

"I erm...w-well...I...that is..."

"Oh..." She took out her knife and held the tip to his chin in such a way that it forced him to look up, and I watched as his hands twitched. If she tempted him any further, I would have a difficult time of explaining why she has such holy powers when she fights him off. Should've known Hastur was a masochist. "...what's the matter? Nephilim got your tongue?"

"I wish." He muttered, which caused Gloria to laugh.

"Well, why are you here?"

"Cr-Crowley has...c-commendation, but along with it...a...a warning." He swallowed thickly, but at the news of a warning she removed and sheathed her dagger. "There have been too many instances where blessings and temptations were caused in the same place. Hell is beginning to suspect that he and the angel have worked together somehow. There's also suspicion of Crowley being an angel that snuck into Hell during the fall. A demon who is not a demon, but merely a fallen angel, which makes him still holy."

"Well, that's a heady warning." I told him as I crossed my arms. "Thank you for delivering it, Duke Hastur. You may be on your way. I have my companion's lust to take care of as well as my own, and unless you would like to watch, you'll leave."

He shook his head and immediately disappeared. "Well...what now?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I...need to ask someone about some water." I resigned.

I eventually met up with Aziraphale...it didn't go well, and I napped for FAR longer than I wanted to, which ended up worrying my poor wife, but she stayed by my side and took on my temptations in my name.

* * *

 _ **I**_ heard about books of prophecy being delivered shortly after I woke up, and thanks to Gloria, I was brought up to speed who all was at war at the moment. I knew one faction I despised immediately, and that was who Aziraphale was going to, foolishly, but because I knew he wouldn't ever give away precious books, he probably thought he had a super secret agent with him, who would likely turn out to be a spy for the Germans.

When I got there and danced across the aisle of the church, because my feet were burning, it was exactly that. We saved each other and I saved his books, but there was a brief look of wonder on Aziraphale's face, and as if something had...clicked...for him. Perhaps someday he'd tell me. Right now, I just want to get him home and then my feet to Gloria so she can heal them.

* * *

 ** _He_** gave me the Holy water...but he said I go to fast. What the Heaven and Hell is that supposed to mean?! I wasn't aware I needed to go a certain speed for friendship with my son, who STILL doesn't know he's my son. I'm starting to think God was lying when she said he'd know someday. Either way, I'm grateful for the water, and I put it in my safe at my flat.

* * *

 _ **I** _couldn't believe it. She was really going to end the world, and in her ironic and spiteful twist...she made me the one to deliver the Antichrist?! What part of this was I supposed to fucking understand?! How would I be able to know Aziraphale as a father knows his son if the world ended?! How would he know me?! I have GOT to put a stop to this somehow! I'll get Aziraphale's help, and that will really show her!

...

Wrong boy. FUCK!

...

Okay...so...we helped Adam stop the end of the world and he sent Satan...Someone knows where! Perhaps he killed him! Who knows?! Now, we had a prophecy to decipher back at my place, and the bus ride there...was silent as the dead.

* * *

 _ **"Aziraphale?"**_ I asked once the bus stopped for us at my flat.

"I-" He looked up at me, and there seemed to be a certain type of confusion swimming in his eyes that I couldn't identify. It wasn't heartache, it wasn't grief, but just...confusion.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I asked calmly with a furrowed brow. "What are you confused about?"

He gave a quick, wry smile that didn't fit on his face. It was nearly a grimace. "How...How do you always know how I'm feeling, or...or know exactly what to say to me?"

"Well...It comes from knowing you for so long."

"Y-Yes, well, it...it's as if...Hmm...we should leave the bus, shall we?"

I mutely nodded and followed him off of the bus. We then made our way up to my flat, which he had never been to before, and currently, as far as I knew, Gloria was in Paris. Once inside, I could still smell the Holy Water. "Ah...um...I used that Holy Water you gave me."

"You...what?" His voice was so silent, I almost couldn't hear it. "Wh-Where is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Angel. Never got singed. There's a wet spot in the floor there, though." I pointed to it as we entered further into the flat. I miracled away the demonic mess while he miracled away the Holy Water. "Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome. I...I want you to answer me, though. How is it...Why does it feel like you've known me longer than we've actually known each other."

I flinched and let out a heavy sigh. I then looked up to the ceiling and I wondered, if perhaps, this was the very moment where I could tell him who I am to him REALLY. I contemplated it and contemplated it.

"Crowley?" He asked as he placed a careful hand on my shoulder.

 _'I'm going to tell him. I have to. We could die tomorrow, and I am not dying without my son knowing me. You don't like that? Fucking BITE me!'_ I have decided, and whatever may happen...at least he would know who I really am. "I knew you in Heaven, Aziraphale."

"You...You did? How? I think I would recognize you."

"No." I sighed as I turned to face him. I hadn't realized it until he gasped at me, but tears were falling down my face slowly. "Come...um...Come sit with me, Aziraphale." I motioned him to the couch, and we sat down on it together.

"Crowley...I'm getting rather worried. Why does the thought of you knowing me...cause you pain?"

"Well, there's a few reasons for that." I cleared my throat and I wasn't sure at all if he would even believe me, but considering that this might be our last day of knowing each other, I had to risk it. "I was your mentor. Raphael."

"I...but..." His eyes widened and I held a hand up, nodding my head, because I knew what he thought.

"If...If you were told that I had perished in the war, it wasn't true. God...I asked questions to her, and...to me they were painful and important questions. I had a fledgling once. He was beautiful and...my mate...at the time...was God Herself. She...She told me that my fledgling would never know me, and that he would grow up thinking he had no parents. She said that I would protect him, and that he would know me someday, but...well...that day hasn't quite arrived. Um...She also made me and my fledgling different. She gave us both...working human hearts in every sense of the word. They can feel pain, sorrow, joy, relief, and other emotions. They can be built up as well as broken. I...I asked her and asked her why she would take him from me, and she...I was the first to really fall. I fell before ACTUALLY falling. She transformed me, and until the battle...my form was naught but a lie, but...I got to train my fledgling. I got to teach him everything I know."

"Wh-What does that have to do with how we know each other? I still can't believe you were Raphael! I mean...you're different!"

"O-Oh...not really. God changed all of our appearances just in case, but yes, I was Raphael. A demon can't say another demon's former angelic name. They can only say their own. I was Archangel and Seraphim Raphael."

"W-Wow...okay...um...then...who...who was your fledgling and how does that tie into us...knowing each other. I understand that you were my mentor and that's one way how, but you wouldn't bring up something so painful without reason."

"Well, because...my fledgling...hmm...let me tell you about him." I sniffled and breathed out a shaky breath before I continued. "We once met on the wall of Eden just as Adam and Eve were walking away. My son, didn't know me. However, he shielded me from the rain." Aziraphale's eyes widened even further if possible. "We witnessed humanity together. We witnessed the rise and fall of many empires, kingdoms, and tribes. We've been friends for six thousand years, and while...he never knew me...I always knew him, and I..." A choked sob left my lips, but I continued to look him in the eyes as best I could, so that I could finish. "I'm so incredibly _PROUD_ of the Principality and Cherubim angel he became. I'm...I'm proud of _you_ , Aziraphale."

Tears immediately fell from his eyes, and I wasn't sure if they were happy, sad, confused, or even angry, but I was certain he understood everything I said, and understood it as the truth. I waited for a moment before I nodded my head, in my own understanding that he was in shock. I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen nearby. I could still see him and he could still see me. At the moment, as I made some hot cocoa for him, he stared at me.

Just as I finished the cocoa, I heard him stand. He started to walk towards me, but he was acting as if he was scared of spooking a wild animal. "Y-You are...and...and you NEVER said ANYTHING until NOW?!" His voice was quiet, pained, and desperate.

"Believe me, Aziraphale...I would've told you on that wall. I would've told you in Mesopotamia! I would've told you as soon as possible if God would've let me, but now...I could...I could LOSE you tomorrow...forever." I turned my head away, because the tears were returning. A heart was a painful thing, but it was this heart that allowed me to love, protect, and make choices. I couldn't stay mad it forever.

"She...She wouldn't let you? Well...forgive me, Crowley...but that's complete bullshit!"

I choked on my own spit at him saying that word and I immediately looked at him in shock. I almost felt scandalized hearing him say that. "I...This is GOD we're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot, Crowley. I know very well we're talking about Her. Do you know how many rules I have broken? Do you know how many sins I've committed? Do you know the weight of my sins? At the very least, do you know the amount and weight of my sins in GOD'S eyes? I have committed all seven deadly sins."

"Hold a moment." I narrowed my eyes at him as I handed him his hot cocoa.

"Thank you." He said as he took it.

"I can understand Greed, Pride, Sloth, and Gluttony for you, but...how have you committed Wrath, Envy, or Lust?"

"Wrath...oh...not one of my proudest moments, but it was while I was on commendation. You do know how protective I was of you. I...I pushed you away so much, but...but there was still...whenever I would hear anyone speak ill of you, I would find a place on Earth that I could cause natural disasters to release my rage. I knew you. I knew your heart. I knew who you were, and...it hurt. As for Envy...I envied how you could walk about and just BE in the world...while I...felt trapped in it. Lust...well...There have been plenty of fine humans that...that I took the liberty of showing a little extra love to."

I'm SO not going to address his envy or lust, because there are some things a parent DOESN'T want to know, but...he used past tense about me, and that hurt. "You...You still know me, Aziraphale. I haven't changed."

"I'm not quite sure that's true. I can no longer call you 'My Dear' or 'My Dear Boy'. It feels wrong now."

"I've still not changed Aziraphale. Still the same Demon you've known all these years and the mentor you knew in Heaven."

"Hmm...I suppose...you are the same, but...it feels...like everything's changed."

"Everything HAS changed. You know now, which...is a relief to me like you wouldn't believe, but we might die tomorrow. I might lose my SON tomorrow, and it's MY fault! I asked you to help me. Heaven now knows that we've been speaking with each other and spending time with each other for the past six thousand years. I might as well have signed you over to be burned in Hellfire!" I groaned as I threw my hands up in the air before I rested my elbows on the counter. I covered my eyes and allowed a couple of sobs to break through.

"Oh...THAT'S IT! Hellfire! Crowley, you're a genius!"

"Hmm..." I chuckled dryly as I shook my head. "...go on. Tell me what I said or did that was so smart?" He told me about the prophecy, how Agnes was NEVER wrong about ANYTHING, and that all we would have to do is switch corporations. "Do you really think it'll be that simple? We have to ACT like each other! We have to SOUND like each other, and, Aziraphale, I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but our speech patterns are pretty fucking different."

"I am well aware, Crowley, but you underestimate my desire and wish to protect you as well."

"Why...Why would you want to protect me? I have lied to you since you were aware of Heaven!"

"Because...Crowley...erm...do you remember that night in 1941 when you saved me and my books?"

"Hard to forget." I sighed out. "An angel getting double crossed and nearly discorporated in a church. THAT would've been embarrassing for you to have to explain to Gabriel."

"Yes..." He pursed his lips and his eyes looked annoyed, which caused me to smile slightly. "...well...when you saved my books...it was...well...I realized something in that moment, which is...why I'm rather shocked and...somewhat overjoyed at the revelation you just gave."

"What did you realize, then?"

"That I...well...that you, rather..."

"Aziraphale...tonight perhaps?" I asked jokingly.

"Right. Well...I realized that you have been looking after me for six thousand years. Defending me, protecting me, listening to me, caring for me, helping me, and...well...I felt affection coming from you that day. It was...Fatherly affection towards me. I also realized that for six thousand years I had been looking up to you as a son would a father. Then...you...you tell me that you ACTUALLY ARE my father...well...it...I'm happier than I can say, and that's why I want to protect you. I want to protect...I want to protect my father just like he's been protecting me. Let it be my turn, Crowley?"

"NGK!" My heart clenched violently with joy, relief, love, and sorrow all at once. "I...well..." I didn't know what to say to that. I truly didn't, so all I could do was agree. "Okay...how are we gonna do this?"

* * *

 _ **It's**_ been two years since we successfully fooled our head offices. Since then, Aziraphale had sold his bookshop and moved all of his books with us to South Downs, and we built it all together. He has an amazing basement set up that's actually this incredible and miraculous library. I taught him how to garden, and he taught me how to use my powers to read. I didn't realize that was what he was doing with books the whole time. He really and truly would enter the world of the book and pick which character to play as, and he practically lived it, which was incredible.

He hasn't called me Father by name yet, but he beams at me in a way that I always hoped he would. We've done better after the end didn't happen...than we have with anything. We were more honest with each other, I told him about the REALLY early days of Heaven and what it was like, and how I was happy to no longer be mated to God, and...of course we told Gloria that Aziraphale is my son, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, saying that she loves him and would be there for him no matter what. It was a cry fest that day, but all three of us lived together successfully.

Today was a lazy day in the middle of summer, so the three of us were enjoying a nice mini picnic at one of our outside tables when we heard crackling earth, and a bolt of lightning. Aziraphale and I knew what that meant, but Gloria didn't, so we stood in front of her as the three of us immediately stood to our feet. "Well, well, seems the rumors are true!" Gabriel said with a strange combination of delight and disgust that made my skin crawl.

"They're living together, and apparently they have even given birth to a fledgling at some point." Beelzebub sneered before she gagged.

"She's a Nephilim, and she's my wife." I growled defensively. There was nothing they could do to us anymore. Besides, being married to someone I loved, that meant she was under God's protection at the very least.

"Disgusting! You'd mate with a half breed! That's so...vile!" Gabriel shivered in revulsion

"You're one to talk, Gabriel. I can smell Beelzebub on you. I can smell you on her. Looks like Aziraphale and I aren't the only angels and demons to create a friendship, but yours smells a bit more...well...MORE than what Aziraphale and I have. Had a good time succumbing to Lust, did we, Gabriel? And you...Tell me, did you choke on or take his Holy-"

"That's enough!" Gabriel spat. "We figured out what the two of you did. You didn't survive, you merely switched corporations and took each others' punishments. Noble, brave, and valiant, but also...in vain. Now, we will make sure that both of you drown AND burn!"

"Yes, starting with your Angel whore." Beelzebub said before they both created a pillar of Hellfire and Holy Water. I had no idea such a thing existed, but then again, I didn't know Aziraphale and I could switch corporations either.

As soon as they made a grab for him, a protective instinct that was both familiar, and stronger than anything I've ever known took over me. I leapt in front of Aziraphale, and my wings flared out while I stood in a stance that was familiar and strange to me at the same time, but it felt right and protective. "You will not touch him!"

"Oh my...that...that's impossible!" Gabriel shook his head before he rubbed his eyes to glare at me once again. His features then went from glaring disgust to awed curiosity and wonder. Beelzebub's features did much the same.

"What's impossible?!"

"You're...You're his Father!" Beelzebub practically shrieked.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly. "How would you know that?"

"The stance your holding for a start." Gabriel stated with pure irritation, but that awed curiosity was still there. "It's a stance only a parental angel takes when protecting their fledgling. Not only that, but your wings are completely identical. Parents and Fledglings have the same exact wings."

"That doesn't change anything for you, does it? You're still going to try and take him from me, and I won't let you! God said before I fell that I would get to know my son and he would know me. It's happened, and I won't let you interfere with mine or his happiness any longer."

"Wait...God...told you this?"

"I was God's mate at one point. Aziraphale is mine and God's fledgling."

"Wait...so...you're telling me..." Gabriel was giggling between every word as he pointed at Aziraphale. "...THAT FAILURE OF AN ANGEL...Is GOD'S Fledgling?! Well...I wonder how disappointed she REALLY must be in that poor excuse of an angel!" Gabriel continued to laugh, while Beelzebub just stared at me in pure shock. Gabriel noticed so he furrowed his brow at her. "What's wrong?"

"I've...I've never seen Crowley's wings."

Pure unadulterated envy and wrath oozed from Gabriel then. "So?" He asked with a slight bite.

"Demons...have the same wings they fell with...IF their wings are still intact and if they weren't shown to anybody. I still have mine, and anyone who saw them, knew who I was because of them. I know who Crowley was."

"Who was he?"

"I can't say his name. Demons can't say another fallen's Holy Name."

"I was Archangel and Seraphim Raphael." I answered, and Beelzebub nodded. "I know who you were Beelzebub. You were like a sister to me. Shame it's come to this."

"Well, even if you ARE Raphael, you're still lying about being God's mate."

"Demons can't lie." Beelzebub replied. "It's one of our curses given by HER. We can't ever lie. She made it so, since we lied and then battled each other. We can't ever lie. It would cause us severe pain or even death considering the severity of it, and considering he is still alive after stating he was God's Mate...he isn't lying."

"So, what do we do?" Gabriel asked nervously.

"What to do indeed?!" A familiar voice echoed around us, before SHE arrived in a white tank top, black belt with white crosses on it, white jeans, and black boots.

"G-G-God!" Gabriel stuttered out.

"Gabriel...I don't recall authorizing the execution of the Principality and Cherubim Aziraphale. I have spoken with Satan, and he didn't authorize the demon prince Crowley's execution either. So, not only have both of you gone against your superiors, but now...when you realized what happened and why it didn't work, you DARE try it again without authorization?"

"Kind of shitty, if you ask me." Another familiar voice echoed before HE appeared. He wore his black hair slick and combed neatly, a black leather jacket, a black shirt with an upside down cross on it, a red belt, black jeans, and red boots. "They lived through Hellfire and Holy Water, and that wasn't enough for you?" He asked.

"Lord Lucifer!" Beelzebub shouted with a slight squeak. "I'm pleased...to see you, a-and you look normal once again! Like you did in Heaven!"

"Wish I could say I was pleased to see either of you." He hissed before he put his hands in his pockets. "My former best friend that pushed his former lover and mate into Hell with a greedy, prideful, and victorious smile, and yet...he doesn't know he stands right next to her at this very moment. Also, my daughter, who is the mate of my former best friend, disobeys me, and tries to act out on her own without letting me know. Now, I'm all for rebellion, obviously, but not when it should've been painstakingly fucking CLEAR that you should no longer inter-fucking-fere!"

"Lucifer is right. The same goes for you, Gabriel. It should've been enough. Why do you seek their destruction?"

"They ruined The Great Plan! They stopped the end of the world! They are traitors!"

"To whom?" She asked.

"Beg pardon?" Gabriel asked, dumbfounded.

"Whether you have a pardon or not is yet to be seen. I asked...To whom. As in...To whom are they traitors? They are not traitors to me, as I have openly and methodically dealt with traitors on my own, OR by AUTHORIZING an execution. Lucifer is much the same. Lucifer, Is Crowley a traitor to you?"

"No. He is not. He has done far more work than any demon we've had, he had gained information from Aziraphale, but never told me of it, and he never complained when he was given extra work. He is no traitor. He stopped the end of the world, this is true, but like Aziraphale asked Gabriel and Beelzebub...we could know your Great Plan, but your Ineffable plan is a mystery. Your Great Plan was obvious, but what if...your Ineffable Plan, was for the Great Plan to be stopped by Father, Son, and Antichrist? We'll never know, so therefore, I cannot accurately state him as a traitor." Lucifer turned around and walked towards Aziraphale and I. "Let me pass, Crowley. I won't harm him, you have my word."

I let him pass and lowered my wings. "You better not."

"You know I can't lie." He stated. "Now...Aziraphale...I have a gift for you. Since you are already impervious to Holy Water, naturally, I will grant you a gift that can only be removed by someone you love with all your heart, whether it be familial or romance does not matter. It can only be removed by them, or yourself. It will make you invincible to Hellfire as well. Will you accept?"

"I-I accept." He nodded.

"Good, now where would you like it? Do you want a bracelet, a necklace, or...or a ring?" I noticed something change in Lucifer stance as well as his tone. He was...relaxed and nervous at the same time.

"A...A ring? Um..." Aziraphale was blushing like mad as he looked up into Lucifer's eyes, and he was stuttering nervously, but not a scared nervous. "...well...I...I've been wearing the same ring for six thousand years, so...I suppose...you could say rings suit me."

"Yes, well..." Lucifer smiled, and it was honest and...Oh my someone...LOVING?! What the FUCK?! "...I imagine anything on you suits you quite well."

"I...erm..." Lust was pouring off of both of them towards each other, and Aziraphale's blush deepened even further. "...thank you."

Lucifer used the back of his bent index finger to lift up Aziraphale's shy face before he smiled and nodded. "It's my pleasure, I assure you."

"Eep!" Aziraphale squeaked, and God smiled knowingly at the two.

 _'God?'_ I asked mentally, knowing she could hear me now.

_'Yes, Raphael?'_

_'I...I feel Lust coming off of them in waves!'_

_'Yes, and I feel Love at First Sight coming off of them as well. Interesting, no?'_

_'Did you do this?'_

_'I wish I did.'_ She laughed mentally. 'Know...this is themselves. Looks like your son has fallen in love with Lucifer, and Lucifer as Risen in love for your son.'

'Oh, ha ha, very funny.' I rolled my eyes before I cleared my throat, shocking and embarrassing both of them. "Look, Lucifer, if you want to ask my son out on a date, you can. Aziraphale, you're grown enough, I don't have to tell you what to do and you don't have to meet any expectations. Do what you want, just be careful."

"Um...wait...I..." Lucifer was now stuttering.

"Because I know demons can't lie...I'll ask this one." God said with a mischievous grin. "Lucifer Morningstar, are you now in love with the Principality and Cherubim Aziraphale?"

"Yes." He answered quickly and then grimaced.

"Ah..." Aziraphale said with a nod. "...well...that's alright then."

"What?" Lucifer asked as he whipped his head around.

"I...well...there's this lovely place I know of in London if you wouldn't mind accompanying me. We could walk in the park and get some dinner, if you'd like."

 _'Well, I didn't expect Aziraphale to make the first move.'_ God said with a pleased inward chuckle.

_'Neither did I. Thank you...for everything.'_

_'You are very welcome.'_

"I um...would like that...very much. I'll drive, and don't worry, I don't drive recklessly like Crowley does. I actually listen and obey the laws of the road. H-How about...tomorrow?"

"I...I was rather thinking we could go now...if you want, and I um...wouldn't mind that ring of yours...at all."

"R-Right. Um...Crowley? D-Do I have your permission...?"

"As long as he is safe and happy and you don't do or say anything to hurt him intentionally...you have my permission for anything, as long as Aziraphale is okay with it. Now go on. This is awkward enough."

"Right. Thank you." Lucifer miracled his 1967 Chevy Impala on the side of the road and they both got in, and soon, they were gone.

"Now...about the two of you." God huffed disappointingly at Gabriel and Beelzebub. "Let me make it perfectly clear, since you two were too dumb to get it the first time. Aziraphale and Crowley are not to be harmed. Gloria is not to be harmed either, OR the fledglings she's carrying. Begone before I change my mind."

They disappeared, but my ears were ringing as I looked back at Gloria with wide eyes and a pounding heart. I felt God leave, but I didn't care. "Fl-Fledglings? M-More than one?"

"I um...went to the doctor last week, and it's twins." My life has been so strange since I was in Heaven. It has been a roller coaster of emotions, but now...I think I'm finally settled on Happy, amused, loved, and oh so grateful.


End file.
